Polish Immigrants
by WOKgeotobi
Summary: Felix is finally free from Ivan but has nowhere to go. There is only one person who will take him in. Arthur. based in the 1980's about polish imagration


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Facts are just a rough guideline, I did a little bit of looking up stuff about Poland and Russia. Most things are historically accurate, some are not so much. Setting is around the 1980's. I really should be working on 'Hetalia high' but I needed a break. This WAS meant to be a one-shot but it got to long .Uses human names. Poland is love XD **

**Polish immigrants**

Arthur found his house had been rather quite recently. After WW2 the allies weren't coming around and most countries he used to own were independent. Kiku came around occasionally but he was busy working on developing new technology. Sighing to himself, he decided that he might as well get started on the endless paperwork Ludwig had asked him to do. He walked over to his desk and eventually got into his work. Arthur didn't like being on his own, he would never admit it to anyone else but he found the silence unnerving. There was something comforting about being others, even if he didn't speak to them. He realised he was daydreaming and sat up abruptly, how long had he been out of it? Taking a long look at his clock he saw it as late and he needed to get to sleep. But he couldn't leave the paper work. Maybe he could do it in bed. No, he needed rest. Tomorrow he would finish the paper work, deliver it to Germany, then.... then he didn't know what he would do. Find someone else to do paperwork for? Was he that desperate for someone to talk to him? Drowsily, he walked up the stairs and tucked himself in his bed.

Bang. Arthur rolled over in his sleep. BANG. Arthur's eyes stirred slightly, but soon fell dead again. BANG. Did he hear a noise, or was he still dreaming. BANG. BANG. BANG! He sat up. There was defiantly a noise, it sounded like someone was knocking at his door. Still tired, he waked over to his window. Dark clouds rippled across the sky and water fell from the skies in buckets. Typical English weather. Best not to open a window, he thought to himself. He gazed out of the glass and could see a figure but the rain and his grogginess made it to difficult to see who it was. Walking down the stairs he approached his front door. Keeping his hand firmly on the lock, he opened it.

Felix stood in front of him, his blond hair, unbrushed, dripping with water. His face that of someone who's puppy had just been butchered in front of them. His clothes looked like he hadn't changed them in months and were slightly fraying near the edges.

"Bloody hell. You look awful!" He said to the man.

"Can I, like, stay at you house for tonight." Arthur inwardly laughed at the fact that even though Felix was completely miserable he still talked in a spunky valley-girl accent. But his voice sounded dead and raspy, it didn't suit his accent at all.

"I really can't, I've got no room and I'm very busy. You'll just get in my way."

"Please." Was it Arthur's imagination or where his eyes glossing over. No. It must just be the rain.

"I would love to but..."

"_PLEASE!" _Felix's voice broke and tears started going down his face. Arthur couldn't help but feel a large pang of pity for him. After WW2 Felix had been left in a disastrous state and was STILL suffering because of the war. It was partially his fault that he was still suffering, he _had _abandoned him let Ivan do whatever he liked with him. Well, maybe one night wouldn't hurt him. Just one though.

"Okay then, if you really must." Arthur made sure his pity didn't reach his eyes. He still had a reputation. Opening the door further, he beckoned him into the house.

"You may want to change clothes or you'll get water all over my carpet." And he would catch a cold, but Arthur couldn't say that. "I have some spares in my wardrobe." England pushed Felix up the stairs. After five minutes waiting it was evident Felix was taking his time so he went to make himself a cup of tea. After he boiled the kettle and poured his tea he realised he was out of tea bags. But what would Felix have? Wouldn't it be rude if he had tea while Felix, the one who needed something hot and soothing right now, got nothing? Looking around in the cupboard he eventually found some hot chocolate that Kiku had brought him. There was no coffee as England found the stuff repulsive; it reminded him of Alfred to much. He put 3 spoonfuls of sugar and plenty of milk in both cups. At this rate he would never be able to get up in the morning and finish his paper work.

"HEY! FELIX! HURRY UP!"

"I'm, like, coming." Arthur flinched at how dead his voice was. Felix walked down the stairs wearing and odd mixture of one of Kiku's floral skirts and Alfred's old war uniform jacket. He even had a pair of Francis's slippers on.

"I made you a hot chocolate. I hope you like sugar."

"I guess." He sat down next to Arthur on his sofa. They sat in silence for a while. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, on the contrary, it was almost comforting for both people. Felix, because he had found place to stay, and Arthur, not that he would admit it, but because he enjoyed company.

"Soo... do you have a spare room?"

"No."

"Okay. Shall I, like, sleep on the floor?"

"I have a double bed, if you don't mind sharing."

"Whatever." They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

Arthur suddenly realised that he had never actually had a proper convocation with Felix. He had talked to Toris before when Felix was there but... there were so many people he had never really talked , Heracles, Natalia, Tino. They were always just in the background in his life. Maybe he should try to get to know them better. So why didn't Felix go to someone closer to live. It must have been a really long walk.

"Why did you come to my house?" Arthur asked.

"I didn't want to at first, but no-one else would let me in. So I totally came to you because you let everybody, like, stay at your house." Felix's smile started returning to his face.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, just about everyone has totally stayed at your house at some point. All you do is, like, complain about them but don't really do anything about it."

"EXCUSE ME. I let people stay at my house because I feel when someone is in need of help it's the polite thing to help them."

"_Polite. _Of course."

"You know, I think I prefer you depressed."

"Sure, like, whatever. Anyway, I'm totally going to bed now. Can I borrow your hair brush?"

"I don't have a hair brush."

"What? No wonder your hair is so totally scruffy."

"I resent that. Anyway, I've got paper work to do so you can go to bed ahead of me." Felix nodded and left the room. Now that Arthur was fully awake he had no choice but to do the paper work. There would be no time in the morning. For the second time that night he looked at his clock. 1:32 am. After 2 hours he finally finished and went to join Felix. Felix was sprawled across both sides of the double bed and the covers were discarded on the floor. He sighed, picking up the covers and pushing Felix aside.

___

Bland grey sunlight came from his window, opening Arthur's eyes. Sitting up, he looked around the room. Clothes were scattered everywhere and Felix lay on the floor curled up in a ball. He must have fallen of the bed during the night, idiot. He could hear him muttering slightly his sleep. Arthur's stomach growled. Food. Nothing would be better than a large English fry up right now. While cooking the bacon Felix came down the stairs.

"Like, morning."

"I'm making breakfast, do you want any?"

"Do you have any Twaróg?"

"Was'at?"

"It's cheese. Or can I have some uncooked sausage, I don't trust you not to burn it."

"_Fine." _Arthur said slightly annoyed. After breakfast, Arthur caught a glimpse of the paper work he did last night.

"I need to hand in some paper work, you can stay here." Felix looked shocked.

"Don't leave me. _I can't to be on my own_," Arthur saw the vulnerability in his eyes again.

"If you wish. Just don't get in my way. By the way, put some clothes on." Felix blushed as he realized he was just wearing a pair of boxers.

Ludwig's house wasn't that far away a walk. Felix kept at a short distance behind, wearing the same dirty green army uniform as him. They finally arrived outside his house.

"This is, like, Ludwig's house?" Felix looked uneasy.

"Well you're the one who wanted to come with me. Anyway, the war is over Felix."

"I haven't seen anyone but Ivan since the war."

"Nobody?"

"Ivan wouldn't let me, I only just got away and gained my independence." Arthur found it slightly flattering that he was the first person he had come to since his independence but also sorry for him. He must have been really lonely. Felix, although shy at times, was generally a social person. Arthur isolated people of his own will, even if he wanted to see them. Felix had no choice; he wanted to see people but wasn't allowed.

"Well, I'm going in. You can stay outside if you like."

"No. I'd rather be in there with Ludwig than out here where Ivan might find me." Arthur knocked on the door 3 times. After a couple of minutes Ludwig came to the door. Evidently he had just been woken up as he was wearing just a vest and a pair of grey boxers. His hair hung around his face rather than being slicked back and Feliciano could be heard snoring from inside the house.

"Oh. Arthur. Come in, I've just got to get re..." Ludwig stopped midsentence as he saw Felix, "What's HE doing here?"

"Oh. It's a long story, can't he come in to?"

"I guess he can." Ludwig left to go get changed and Arthur sat down on his sofa.

"Felix, you can sit down you know."

"Oh, okay." Ludwig returned with Feliciano on his arm.

"Hello! Oh Felix, haven't seen you in ages! How are you?" Feliciano waved cheerfully at Him. Felix smiled back uncertainly.

Arthur handed Ludwig the papers and they talked for a while about trade routs. Felix sat uncomfortably next to him, not once looking up. Feliciano started making pasta but accidently set fire it. Ludwig immediately went to help him and Felix finally looked up. Ludwig had put the fire out. Feliciano and Ludwig were both laughing together when Feliciano tripped over and landed in the trash can.

"He's different."

"Er, did you say something?" Arthur looked at Felix.

"Ludwig isn't like how I remember him."

"Well everyone's changed a lot since the war."

"I see." Ludwig and Feliciano came back into the room.

"Well, I think that would conclude our meeting. I'll email you the requirements for the shipping."

"Okay, goodbye."

"Hey Felix!" Feliciano called out and he turned around. "Come visit again sometime. Ve. Ve!"

"Yeah, like, maybe." Felix left as soon as possible.

___

Felix and Arthur walked home the slightly longer, sunnier route, as the weather was looking bad eastwards. They both walked in silence until Felix suddenly stopped. Toris and Ivan appeared to be having an argument in the middle of the empty road.

"You're not making this easy for yourself. Your MINE! You can't become independent. I won't LET you."

"Don't you understand! Your losing control!" Toris looked angry; it was odd not to see his usual smile, egger to please. "Everyone is slowly leaving you! Eventually everyone will gain their independence from you and you'll be all alone. Just like you used to be! And I'll be glad I'm as far away from you as possible and_ laugh_ when I think of you all alone! Toris had completely lost it. The anger and pain in his eyes hit Ivan right in the heart.

"YOU!" Ivan hit Toris round the head. "HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!" Toris fell to the ground while tears appeared around Ivan's eyes. Felix looked horrified that his old friend was being treated like this. Arthur pulled on his arm and dragged him away before Ivan did anything worse to Toris.

"There's nothing we can do." Arthur whispered to Felix. Felix said nothing and went into his own thoughts. Toris' screams and apologies could still be heard from a distance away.

When they arrived home Felix had calmed down a bit. They both sat watching TV. When the adverts came on Felix asked "Do you think they will be able to become independent." England didn't need to ask who he was talking about, as he was referring to everyone under Ivan's ownership. Especially Toris.

"I hope so." England went into the kitchen. After a couple of minutes Felix could hear Arthur swearing.

"Like, what's wrong?"

"The sink's broke."

"Like, I can totally fix that." Felix laid down on the floor under the sink and started moving the pipe work.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?"

"Of course!" A while later Felix got up, "Try it now." Arthur turned on the tap and water started flowing out.

"Wow, thanks."

Arthur found Felix was incredibly good at plumbing and building. Felix was hardworking and didn't ask for much in return. It annoyed him sometimes, he was always lazy and if he did do something he would ask for quite a bit in return. Soon he was able to go on meetings and leave Felix on his own. One time he even came home and Felix had replastered his entire bedroom and installed a new washing machine. Felix had been staying with him for a couple of weeks now and was getting used to his new home. He even talked to Kiku when he came around.

All three of them sat in a circle eating some sushi.

"So, Felix-san, how are you today."

"I'm , like, totally great!"

"I hear from Arthur you're a very good house guest." There was something odd in his voice.

"Err... yeah." Felix picked up on it and felt uncomfortable.

"Well, I'll be off then. Excuse me Arthur."

"Wait, what's wrong?" Arthur grabbed Kiku's arm to prevent him from leaving.

"I...I...I really have to go." Kiku walked out of door and Arthur followed him. Felix went up to the window to see what was happening. Kiku seemed to be upset about something and England was trying to comfort him. Felix quickly pulled away from the window when he saw the two of them kiss. Instead of spying on them he decided to eat the rest of sushi. Five minutes later Arthur came back into the room looking calm and collected.

"Sorry about that, Kiku is having problems with his brother and needed to leave."

"Reeealy?" Felix couldn't help but smile, "Are you suuure?"

"You were watching us, weren't you?" Arthur put his palm on his face.

"Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't."

"Okay then, he left because he was jealous of you living with me." Felix laughed.

"Thats so totally CUTE. So how long have you two been going out? Who else knows?"

"No one, because were not going out. It wouldn't work."

"But you luurve each other! Nothing can stand in the way of love! Like, totally."

"It's not that simple."

"Well, if you ,like, say so."

"So is there anyone you like?" Felix laughed at Arthur's question.

"You? Asking someone about their love life? That's a first."

"Just curious, you don't have to answer."

"Well Elizaveta's hot but she's totally taken, Natalia hot as well but, like, she's bat shit crazy. Ukraine, meh, I , like, prefer skinny girls." Arthur laughed this time.

"All girls?"

"Ah huh, I think being with a boy is weird."

"Is that why you were girls clothes?"

"I. Do .not!"

"Suuuure."

"I think your just hiding your feelings."

"Oh really? Then who do you think I like?"

"France, obviously!" both of them laughed.

"Your okay, you know that. When you loosen up."

___

Felix continued living with Arthur for a few months. Arthur suggested he went back to his own house but Felix's house was in disrepair and he needed money to fix it. Arthur gave him money for working around the house, but it would be a while till he could go back. Tomorrow it was the day Arthur had feared the most. It was the G8. He had tried to keep nearly all negotiations with Alfred impossible, and so far it had worked. Until now, Alfred would be there without a doubt. Felix had assured him he would be fine, but Arthur disagreed. The last time they had spoken they had had a massive argument about attacking Kiku. Arthur didn't yet know if he had actually forgiven him. He walked into the conference room; being rather early he sat himself down. Mathew was the only one in the room. He waved and went back to his work. Next to arrive was Ludwig and Italy, then Ivan. Arthur made sure to glare at him as he walked past. Finally Kiku and Alfred arrived.

"Alright everybody! Let's start this meeting!" Alfred said as obnoxious as ever. Kiku put his hand up.

"I think we should talk about Ivan." Everyone's eyes averted to Ivan who just smiled.

"Oh, why would you want to talk about me?" His trademark sweet sickly smile appeared on his face.

"Well, for a start, give back the people you own and stop threatening to beat us up."

"Actually yes," Francis added "Antonio hasn't been able to sleep at night and keeps on waking me up because of you threatening him."

"Well, I could stop, but, where would be the fun in that?"

"What about the Baltic nations? They're suffering because of your stupid ideas that you can rule the world."

"That's because everyone WILL become one with Russia"

"Toris is, like totally, in hospital because of you!" Arthur said. Everyone looked at him and Francis tried to stop himself laughing.

"Like, what? Why is everyone, like, totally looking at me?" Ivan snickered.

"Nice valley-girl accent. Well at least I know where Felix has been since he left my house." Arthur put his hand to his mouth.

"Like, shit." Kiku and Alfred snorted. Had Arthur really been speaking like Felix and he didn't even notice all this time. Well, he had only had Felix's company for the last couple of months.

"Yes, well what Arthur was trying to say is that Toris has been hospitalised because of _you _and so many other people have suffered serious injuries because of _you_. This needs to stop. "

"No."

"Well then. I guess you've made up your mind. But be warned, making an enemy out of us is a dangerous move."

"Of course!" Ivan smiled childishly, "And by the way Arthur." Arthur looked Russia strait in the eyes, "Tell Felix that if he wants to see Toris again, he should come back to live with me."

"I, like, won't." He replied, trying to control his accent but failing.

"Get out!" Alfred yelled at Ivan.

Ivan left the room, giving everyone one last smile before they left.

"God that guy scares me." Alfred said after a couple of minutes.

"Aaawww... thank you." Ivan replied, eavesdropping at the window.

"I said get out!"

"I am out, look, I'm standing in a bush. How much more out can I get?"

"A lot further." Alfred slammed the window shut and closed the blinds.

"Do you think he's gone?" Mathew asked.

"He's probably in the vents." France replied. Just as France predicted Ivan was heard climbing into the ventilation system humming to himself, not minding that everyone knew he was there.

"Turn the heater on full blast." After several hours of making sure the room was Ivan-free they finally proceeded with the meeting.

The meeting was long and, in the end, accomplished nothing. Everyone thanked Mathew for holding the meeting and left. In the end all that was left in the room were Alfred and Arthur. Arthur quickly went to leave but Alfred grabbed his arm.

"Hey! Wait a second!"

"What?"

"Can we... talk?"

"Like, no." Alfred snickered again at his accent, "Look, I totally have lots a stuff to do."

"Just hear me out. Okay?"

"No."

"Look, I'm sorry." Alfred tightened his grip on Arthurs arm to stop him escaping, "I didn't WANT to hurt Kiku, okay. I HAD to. "

"Sure."

"I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry."

"Yeah! He's really sorry!" Ivan called out from somewhere they couldn't quite place.

"Shall we go outside and talk about this?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good to me." Alfred and Arthur walked out of the room away form wherever Ivan was.

"Look, how about I make it up to you?"

"No."

"Is that the only word you know? Anyway, I've booked ticket s for us to go the cinema. And you WILL come!"

"Make me."

"I will."

"How exactly?"

"I have my ways."

Arthur arrived home, wondering what Alfred was planning. Felix was eagerly waiting for him when he came back.

"So, like, how did it go?"

"Completely crap. Did you, like, know I have been speaking with your accent?"

"Possibly." Felix smiled.

"Your the worst friend ever, you know that?"

"Not as bad as you. But anyway, like, was Ivan there?"

"Yeah. There is no hope in hell that he is going to let Toris go."

"Really?" Felix handed Arthur a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"While you were gone I ,like, totally stole this from Ivan's house." Arthur looked at the paper and saw it was a map of Ivan's house."

"This is where he keep's Toris!" Felix pointed to the furthermost northwest part of the map.

"Look, Felix. We can't just go into Ivan's house and steal Toris."

"Why not? It's not impossible! All we need to do is ask Alfred to help us and Toris is practically ours!"

"Alfred? No way."

"Oh come ON! Just for this! You can even get Kiku to help us."

"Well... maybe."

"YES!"

"I said maybe!" Felix grabbed Arthurs arm and dragged him to go find Alfred.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**GAH! Probably covered with typos. Anyway! Second part will be sometime. Must do my homework now! Reviews would be nice :)**


End file.
